milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Chad Van Coff
Chad Van Coff is a student of Jefferson County Middle School and one of Milo's classmates. He is obsessed with his theory that one of their teachers, Mr. Drako, is a vampire. He is voiced by Django Marsh.https://twitter.com/mmonogram/status/845308358399709184 Personality Chad generally acts very dramatically, regardless of the situation, and surrounds himself with supernatural theories that he seems to believe wholeheartedly. The most prominent of his theories is that one of their teachers, Mr. Drako, is a vampire. Chad has the tendency to jump to conclusions with little to no proof, and often acts on his theories in a very real way, enlisting the help of other students when he can. His constant dramatic behavior, such as rising up from behind Melissa's desk, or giving up the Athledecamathalon just because he lost a shoe, often gets him in trouble from Melissa, although other students don't seem to mind as much. Physical Appearance Chad has a stocky build and broad shoulders. He has a round face, brown eyes, and short brown hair with bangs. He wears a navy-blue short sleeve shirt that has a single, light blue stripe across the middle, with the collar and the end of the shirt's sleeves being much darker in color. His pants are dark grey, with visible pockets and seams on the sides, and he wears brown sneakers with white laces. He also has braces. History He waited at the bus stop when Milo and Zack were chased away by a concrete drainage pipe and bet they would be late, which he lost. ("Going the Extra Milo") Chad attended Milo's surprise party despite hesitations. ("Party of Peril") He attended career day with his class. ("Worked Day") He was drenched in Lard at Lard World with Lydia. ("Murphy's Lard") He has a suspicion that Kyle Drako is a real-life vampire, which everyone else doesn't believe. ("Athledecamathalon") He eerily rose up from behind Melissa's desk and was slammed against the wall by the Sentient Blob. ("The Substitute") Chad is shown to retain his suspicions and comes to believe that Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota are vampire hunters in pursuit of Mr. Drako when they arrive, carrying a bag of wooden stakes. He teams up with Melissa and Zack to confront the pair, only to realize the two show no interest in Mr. Drako at all. ("School Dance") He attended a V-tech demo. ("A Clockwork Origin") He attended a field trip on the school yacht where they were stranded on an island for about an hour before they surfed back to shore on the yacht. ("Some Like it Yacht") He and Mort, poorly, prepare a Halloween party for children. Luckily, Milo's haunted house falls from the sky and the kids enjoy it. ("Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-a-Torium!") Gallery Relationships Classmates Mort Schaeffer Chad appears to be good friends with Mort, and the two are often seen spending time together outside of class. He shouts in dramatic despair when Mort falls into a shallow ditch during the Athledecamathalon, and Zack stops him from saving Mort to prevent a similar fate. On Halloween, the two of them were tasked with setting up a party together but acknowledged that the children were going to be disappointed by their lack of effort. Mort seems to be the student most easily influenced by Chad's constant theories and tends to put serious consideration into his 'evidence'. Melissa Chase While Chad is always friendly towards Melissa, his strange antics and obsessive theories tend to annoy her. She often scolds him for his behavior and argues against his theories, specifically going out of her way to claim that Mr. Drako is not a vampire. In spite of her arguments, Chad seems to like Melissa and ran to her for help when he thought the school was being invaded by vampire hunters. Zack Underwood Chad is on good terms with Zack and often tries to convince him of his theories alongside the others. While Zack doesn't generally go along with Chad's conspiracies, he tends to humor him a lot more then Melissa does, and he's much quicker to believe Chad's unusual claims. When Chad came to Zack with the outrageous claim that the punch at the school dance was actually blood, Zack pretended to go along with it briefly as a joke. Milo Murphy While he isn't always afraid of spending time around Milo as other students tend to be, Chad is still cautious about Murphy's Law and hesitated to accept an invitation to his birthday because of it. In spite of this, he's on pretty friendly terms with Milo. Acquaintances Kyle Drako Chad spends much of his time gathering evidence and theorizing that his teacher is a vampire, and seems entirely convinced of the fact. While the concept of vampires seems to scare him, Chad doesn't dislike Mr. Drako and puts a lot of effort into protecting him when he believes that the teacher is being hunted. Mr. Drako seems entirely oblivious to his efforts and treats Chad as he treats any student. Cavendish and Dakota He meets Cavendish and Dakota after they sneak into the middle school dance. Upon noticing they were holding a bag of wooden stakes he jumped to the conclusion that they were vampire hunters after Mr. Drako. Eventually, he confronted the duo alongside Zack and Melissa, only to find out that they had no interest in Mr. Drako at all. Quotes Trivia *His voice actor, Django Marsh, is the son of series co-creator Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. He also provided the voice and was the namesake for minor character Django Brown on Phineas and Ferb. *His football jersey number is 85. Appearances *"Going the Extra Milo" *"Rooting for the Enemy" *"Party of Peril" *"Worked Day" *"Murphy's Lard" *"Athledecamathalon" *"The Substitute" *"School Dance" *"A Clockwork Origin" *"Some Like it Yacht" *"World Without Milo" *"The Race" *"Fungus Among Us" *"Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-a-Torium!" References id:Chad pl:Chad vi:Chad Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Milo's class Category:Kids Category:C Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Humans